Love happens like that
by CrimsonWildcat75
Summary: Roman get his brother back in Seth all the while meeting his new girlfriend Laura.


_**Love happens like That**_

I was head over heal for you

(Love happens like that)

It steals your heart like a thief in the night

(Love happens like that)

You can run but you can't hide

(Love happens like that)

Before you know it there ain't no turning back

Love happens like that

*Neal McCoy*

Roman was sitting in the office waiting on Hunter to come and talk to him about what was going to happen on the show. The door opened and in walked none other than Seth as he takes a seat. Just as Roman was about to ask the man what he was doing here the door opened and in walked Hunter himself.

"Hello you two, I have taken notice that you two have somewhat been talking lately and not killing on another." Hunter said as Roman was getting pissed as he remembered the conversation that the three of them had before the draft. Seth saw the hand start to curl up into a fist. Seth moved his foot to hit Roman's shaking his head as Roman relaxed.

"We have put most of what happened behind us." Roman said

"It's good to see, it's ashamed that Dean is on Smackdown it would have been nice to see The Shield reunite." Hunter said as Roman laughed this time how could he not after what Hunter and Steph did to them in the first place.

"That's rich." Roman said

"Look I fought for you guys to stay together but Vince wanted to see what you three were made of separately and just look at what you all accomplished. You three as The Shield dominated you two were Tag team Champs, while Dean was the United States Champ. Seth you went on to became Champion, United States Champion, Money in the Bank winner. And Roman look at you Champion, Royal Rumble winner, current United States Champ. And Dean he is 2x Intercontinental Champion, Money in the Bank winner, and Champion." Hunter said

"But because of it so much was lost between the three of us." Roman said as Seth looked over to his friend.

"I see but haven't things been for the better?" Hunter asked

"Yeah but that's not the point, sure Roman and Dean got together like it should have always been. But it screwed up our friendship/ brotherhood. I hurt the two of them a lot because of the shit you all put me through." Seth said

"The hell that Dean went through losing Seth was bad, and then making him throw a quick relationship in his face. What you don't know is that for almost two months after you all did what you did I lost count of the times that Dean drank himself silly leaving me a voice message that he was ready to end it all. Thanks to me and Jimmy and Jey we were able to show him that he had family no matter what." Roman said

"Like how you turned your back on me at Summer Slam." Seth said

"Look I am so sorry; I can't tell you all how sorry I am that things happened the way they did. But what I can do is try and make it up to you." Hunter said as Seth looked too Roman and back to Hunter.

"Fine what do you have in mind?" Roman asked

"Well we want to put Kevin and Chris to the test and see if they are worth keeping here or trade them to Smackdown." Hunter said as he continued to talk about the plan that had been laid out. The meeting lasted well over an hour as both Roman and Seth were ok with helping the other out and slowly starting to become on screen friends again. Hunter had dismissed them and they walked out and there was Steph with a bunch of Diva's.

"Hello, you two. I'd like you two, to meet four of our NXT Diva's. Two of these ladies are going to be Raw's newest Diva's and the other two are going to be on Smackdown, This Nia Jax, Kayla Bee, Alexa Bliss and Laura Williams. Ladies these are two of Raw's biggest stars Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins." Steph said as she walked into the office that Roman and Seth just came out of. The short blond walked up too Roman and placed her hand on his chest.

"So handsome wanna hang out?" Alexa asked as Seth smiled nodding his head. As Roman took her hand and pulled it off his chest.

"Sorry but I am taken." Roman said

"And his better half is kind of a lunatic." Seth said

"What a shame, I could do things to you she never could." Alexa said as Roman smiled thinking about this little thing calling Dean a she.

"Well then if you get chosen to go to Smackdown introduce yourself." Roman said as he walked away from Alexa and stood behind Laura and Seth. Seth was shocked that Roman was so blunt with Alexa.

"Hey Laura how's the tour going?" Seth asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's going great." Laura said

"So you are the famous Laura who has stolen Seth's heart?" Roman asked

"Yeah that's me. I am such a huge fan of you and Dean." Laura said

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you, Seth here has told me a bit about you." Roman said

"All good I hope." Laura asked

"Of course. So besides the tour what else has Steph told you?" Roman asked as Alexa moved next too Roman and smiled.

"You know handsome you never did tell me her name." Alexa asked

"Look Alexa give it up he's taken and not interested go away." Laura said

"And just how the hell do you know?" Alexa said as she got into Laura's face.

"Well in case you didn't realized Laura is my girlfriend." Seth said

"So what?" Alexa as

"Because Seth and I are like brothers and there for Laura would know if I am dating someone. Which I am and HIS name is Dean Ambrose by the way." Roman said

"What are you serious about this?" Alexa asked

"Yes you see this ring here on my finger it's an engagement ring from him." Roman said as he looked to Seth and Laura.

"Go man I'll catch up to you later." Seth said as Roman left and Laura took Seth's hand into her hand as they walked away from Alexa. Roman entered his locker room and picked up his phone and waited on the other person to answer it.

"Hello Sexy." He said

"Hey Baby Boy I miss you so much." Roman said

"I miss you too. I can't wait to see you more than just a few days." Dean said

"I know trust me. So how is it going over there?" Roman asked

"It's going good I am getting into a story with the Miz and his bitch of a wife." Dean said "What about over there?"

"Well we were just introduced to four new divas' and one of them is Seth's girlfriend she's cute by the way, and the others are just that divas'. The one Alexa is her name the minutes Steph left them she hit on me." Roman said

"Yeah what did you say?" Dean asked

"Told her I was taken and then Seth said my other half was a bit of a lunatic." Roman said

"Well yeah I am. But you wouldn't have me any other way." Dean said

"Nope Baby Boy I love you the way you are." Roman said

"Good cause you are stuck with me." Dean said

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Roman said as there was a knock on the door.

"Roman ten minutes." He said

"Be right there Seth. Look Baby Boy I have to go my new story has me coming to Seth's aide and vice versa." Roman said

"Well at least you know you can trust him now?" Dean said

"Yeah it's almost like having my brother back. I love you Baby Boy." Roman said

"I love you Sexy." Dean said as the two hung up and Roman walked out to the gorilla and found that the match had already started. It was going to be toward the end of the match when Kevin was going to interfere, that was when Roman was going to go out and have Seth's back. Roman watched as Seth landed a perfect sling blade take down, Seth covered and only got the two count as there was Kevin pulling Seth out of the ring. The ref rang the bell and declared Seth the winner. Kevin throw Seth into the barricade and then back into the ring where Chris was ready to put him in the walls of Jericho. Roman's music hit and he came running down the ramp. Sliding into the ring he ducked as Kevin missed with clothesline and he knocked Chris out of the ring as he turned he speared Kevin as Seth stood up. Seth grabbed Kevin by the head and stuck it between his legs and hooked his arms as he then pedigreed him to the mat. Chris came into help his friend as he hit Roman with Kevin's belt. Seth then kicked Chris as Roman stood up and looked at Seth as the two were on the same page. Just like old times Roman let out an animalistic yell as Seth grabbed Chris and lifted him up and he helped Roman power bombed him. The two fist bumped and headed out of the ring. Once behind the curtains they were greeted by Laura. She pulled Seth into a hug and kissed him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you ok?" Laura asked

"Yeah I am fine baby." Seth said

"Hey men I'll talk to you later I have a plane to catch." Roman said as he left the two alone.

"So have you found out where you are going?" Seth asked

"Yeah I just came from talking to Steph and Vince." Laura said

"Well don't keep me in suspense where are you going?" Seth asked as Laura smiled and kissed him.

"I am reporting to Smackdown with Alexa. So Roman doesn't have to worry about her." Laura said

"Baby I am so happy for you. Smackdown is great there is plenty of talent there you'll do great." Seth said

"Yeah I will but most of all it sucks that I have to be away from you." Laura said

"Well it's like this you can keep Dean company and I'll keep Roman company. Sure we would both love to have our loved ones with us but you know." Seth said

"Love happens like that." Laura said as they walked back to Seth's locker room only to be greeted by Steph herself.

"Hello Seth, Laura how is it going?" Steph asked

"Good." Laura said as she held on to Seth's hand tighter.

"Um Laura remember your flight leaves tomorrow morning at 8am you have to report to the arena no later than 5 to meet with Shane and Daniel." Steph said

"I know I am all over it. Seth and I were going to eat and then back to the hotel. I'll be there no worries." Laura said

"Ok then. Laura good luck over there I hope you have what it takes." Steph said

"Oh she does. I have taught her almost everything I know." Seth said as Steph smiled and turned to leave the two alone. They walked into the room and Laura got on her phone to make arrangements for a hotel in the new city. Laura put the phone down and looked somewhat upset when Seth came out from changing.

"What's wrong Babe?" Seth asked

"The two hotels that are closest to the arena are booked. The only room is almost an hour away." Laura said as Seth pulled his phone out and pushed a few buttons and found what he was looking for as he dialed a number.

"Hayat's bed and breakfast how can I help you?" She asked

"Yeah I was wondering if you had any rooms left?" Seth asked

"Why yes I do I have one." She said

"Ok I'll take it." He said

"Ok your name please?" She asked

"Rollins." Seth said

"Ok when will you be checking in?" She asked

"Um me and my girlfriend should be there by noon." Seth said

"Ok sir we'll have it ready for you." She said as Seth hung up.

"Baby are you seriously going with me?" Laura asked

"Yeah I don't have anything lined up so, yeah I am." Seth said as the two gathered up his things and they were off to the hotel. The two were leaving the room when they saw Roman heading back to his room.

"Hey Bro I thought you were headed home?" Seth asked as he had Laura's hand in his.

"I was but there is a bad storm causing tons of fog at home so I am stuck here." Roman said as Laura smiled she wanted to get to know both of Seth's friends.

"Join us for dinner." Laura said

"Na I can't you two need time alone." Roman said

"Nope I am going with her tomorrow. So come on put your bags away and let's go." Seth said as they waited on Roman to join them. The three walked out of the hotel and down the street to the all night diner. They took their seats as the waitress came to take their order.

"I'll have a black coffee." Roman said

"I'll have a OJ." Laura said

"And I'll have a coffee with cream." Seth said

"Ok coming right up." She said

"So Roman, Seth has told me that you have a daughter. How does she handle not having you home all the time?" Laura asked

"Oh she's a trooper. We talk at least once a day," Roman said

"Speaking of which what are you two doing for her for Christmas?" Seth asked

"Well, Gia and her new boyfriend are going on a cruise so she is spending it with me and Dean." Roman said "What about you two?"

"Um I am going home with Laura to meet her family." Seth said

"Sounds serious between you two." Roman said as Seth looked too Roman and then to Laura, Laura knew that their relationship was going to be tough on both Roman and Dean.

"Yeah it is. I am so happy with the way things turned out." Seth said Roman knew that he shouldn't care after all he was with Dean and he didn't want to bring up old memories.

"Roman please understand that I know everything that happened and why. I have spent a better part of six months trying to get Seth to loosen up about everything that happened. To get over it he has and he's moved on, but it doesn't mean that he never cared for Dean because he did and always will." Laura said

"She's right I do love Dean I always will, but that ship has sailed and landed with you. I respect that you two are meant to be together. I am happy for you two." Seth said as Roman listened to everything he said he knew that he was sorry he's said it for well over a year. Now he had moved on with Laura and he seemed happier than ever.

"What's on your mind Roman?" Laura asked

"It's nothing I am just glad to see that Seth is happy. Even happier than he was when he was with Dean." Roman said

"No it's not that at all. I am just happier now that I know I am with someone who… how can I say this without sounding like a horrible person." Seth said

"Just say it." Roman said

"Who loves me and only me, it nice to know I don't have to fear hearing Laura call me someone I am not. All those times he called me you not realizing it, it hurt to know that he didn't love me fully." Seth said as Roman knew what he was talking about. He felt bad knowing that Dean's love for him was the cause of some of Seth's heart ache.

"No it's all good. I am glad that things worked out the way they did." Roman said

"Like I keep telling Seth, Love happens like that." Laura said as Roman's phone rang, looking down he saw it was Dean.

"Hey Baby Boy what's up?" Roman asked

"I am board, and wanted to talk." Dean said

"Well I am at a diner with Seth." Roman said as he heard Dean sigh. "What's going on."

"I have bad news." Dean said

"I am all ears." Roman said as he turned to see Seth paying for their meal.

"I am not going to be able to make it home this week. I have some promotional things to do on Wednesday, and Friday." Dean said

"It's ok we have next week; Survivor Series were all together." Roman said

"I know but I am going to miss you till then." Dean said

"Well what about this we don't have to be there till Friday, how about I fly out there Tuesday and get us a room and then you can come out on Wednesday and we have two days together before all the media stuff we have to do." Roman said

"Sounds perfect Sexy I love you." Dean said

"I love you to Baby Boy." Roman said

"I'll let you go and I'll talk to you tomorrow." Dean said as the two hung up.

"How much do I owe you?" Roman asked as Seth nodded his head.

"Na Bro this is on me." Seth said as the three of them headed back to the hotel where they rode into the elevator together and then went their separate ways to their rooms. Roman entered his room thinking about going home and having to be home alone for the first time in months. But he knew their time next week was going to be amazing.


End file.
